A Life Once Known
by Soaring Without Wings
Summary: When Max is kidnapped and forced to stay in an FBI protection facility, her previous life is now a figment of her past. She now has to fight behind the scenes to destroy one of the U.S's most feared terrorist organizations, in order to get her old life back. But after all is said and done, will she want it back? FAX AU AH(for now?)
1. Chapter 1

**The link to Max's outfit will be in my bio sometime soon. This was a story I published years ago and I went back and read it, hated it, and so here is the new version! Hope yall like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MR**

* * *

 _I stood there in the middle of the woods. In the distance I could hear the screams of the strangers I left behind. Under normal circumstances I would go back for them, save them from the hell I was running from, but this was not a normal circumstance. A tear threatened to fall. No matter how much I wanted it to, I wouldn't let it. Just then, a piercing scream filled the air._

 _"MAX!" A familiar voice called out in fear. That cry, my little sister Ella in pain, snapped me back to reality. I started running, flinching as I pushed myself through bushes and dodging trees._

 _"I'm coming Ella!" I yelled as I ran through the forest racing towards my sister. How could I let this happen!? I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice the sting of the sharp burs slicing through my shirt and into my skin. I was too scared that Ella would end up like all the people I left behind. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, a hand shot out snatching a hold of my ripped up shirt._

 _"Now where do you think your going?"_

I shot up in bed, my shirt sticking to my body, and sweat trailing down my face and neck. I glanced around, taking in my surroundings, only to realize I was in my own bed. I untangled myself from the sheets and practically crawled out of bed. Even after a nightmare I was still reluctant to get out of bed. Some things will never change.

I padded towards the bathroom, attempting to detangle the mop of brown on my head that at some times, could actually be recognized as hair. After the third time of getting my fingers stuck, I gave up. Nothing a good shower can't fix.

Once I finished my shower I headed downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother at the stove and my sister at the table reading the comics. What a waste of time, Saturday comics were nothing compared to the ones on Sunday.

"Ella, since you're lame enough to read comics in black and white, I get first dibs on breakfast," I teased.

"No way, Max! I was here first," Ella retorted, "you'll just have to wait."

"Yes ma'am," I replied, plopping down next to her, "but only if you pour me a cup of coffee."

"Maximum Ride you're seventeen years old, you can make your own cup of coffee," my mom scolded.

"It's okay mom, I can can make Max some coffee." Mom just rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek as she put a plate of food in front of Ella's spot. I winked at her as I stole a piece of bacon while Ella had her back turned.

"Someone please go wake your brother up so I can ask what everyone is doing today," mom demanded. As she said this, Ari walked, well, stumbled into the kitchen.

"Dont bother," he grumbled, "I'm up."

"Okay so Max is going over to Sam's, I'm going to Sarah's, and Ari is most likely going over to Kali's." Ella explained. Sam was my best friend since I coulda walk. I'd never actually said I was going to Sam's, but it was unusual for me to go anywhere else. Sarah is Ella's best friend, and Kali is Ari's girlfriend.

"Lovely, well I'm going to Mrs. Collin's house for the afternoon," Mom said.

"Cool well I should head out soon," I said as I finished my last piece of bacon. I stood up and headed upstairs to change. I threw on some black leggings, an oversized grey sweater, and some combat boots. I left my hair in it's natural waves, grabbed my phone and my keys and walked out.

"Hey Mom I'm heading out!" I called.

"Okay have fun sweetie!" She called back. I hopped into my black Jeep Wrangler, yes this car is my pride and joy, and sped off towards Sam's house.

* * *

I climbed the stairs to Sam's front porch and walked right into his house. Rude? Probably if this wasn't a regular thing with me, but it was. "Sam! I'm home!" I shouted throughout the house. No one answered. "Hellloooooo? Sam? Mrs. Wells?" I called. Still no answer.

As I walked into the living room I froze. Glass was everywhere, tables and chairs flipped, windows broken, it looked like a tornado went through the room. What the hell is all this? Then I caught sight of Mrs. Wells, lying on the kitchen floor. I rushed over to her and checked her pulse. Please, oh please be alive. I felt the _thump thump thump_ of her heart and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I heard the crackling of glass behind me, and before I could turn around, something hit me directly in the back of the head. I lost my balance and fell to the floor next to Mrs. Wells, my hands and arms landing on the shattered glass. My vision went blurry, and the last thing I saw before it all went dark was a pair of black boots standing directly in front of me.

* * *

Ari stepped out of his black Corvette c7 and walked up the steps to his girlfriend Kali's house. Her parents were at work so he grabbed the spare key that they kept hidden inside a hole that is revealed by pulling a loose brick out from the side of the porch, and opened the front door.

"Kali?" He called. No one answered. "Kali are you here?" he yelled up the stairs. He turned the corner into the kitchen and froze. Out the window, he saw three men dressed in black with guns at their hips, standing in Kali's back yard with their backs turned. He silently backed away and ran down the hallway.

He sprinted up the steps two at a time and entered Kali's room. No one was in there. He went into her closet and pulled away a small rack of shoes. There he found the small hidden door he was looking for. He quietly pulled it away and crawled into the tiny space. He painfully turned around and pulled the shoe rack back in front of the opening. The door made a slight squeaking noise as he slid it back into place. It would have been pitch black but there was a small light coming from the end of the passageway. Ari crawled his way through the corridor until he came upon a teenage girl sitting a corner. The ceiling was now high enough for him to stand up.

"Oh thank God Kali you're okay!" Ari whispered in relief.

"Ari!" Kali exclaimed, "Oh thank God you're here those lunatics dressed in black just broke in and started looking around!"

"Shh babe you need to keep your voice down." Ari said. "Come on let's get out of here." He said. "Wait, before..." She stood on her tip toes and locked her mouth into his, she melted into his lips. His hands slid up and down her waist. Hers went under his shirt to feel his warm body. His too long brown hair got in his eyes brushed against her face as they kissed. They did this for five minutes before the two sprinted through the down-hill passage that lead to a small opening in the side of her house. Once they got outside, Ari grabbed his girlfriend's hand and ran to his car. He stuck the key in the ignition and speed off.

"Holy shit that was close," Kali panted as she watched the three men walk out the front door through the rear view mirror.

"Ha yeah you could say that again."

* * *

My eyes fluttered open groggily and I looked around. As I surveyed the room I noticed a few, unimportant things.

1\. I was chained to a wall

2\. A man was standing in the corner with a knife.

3\. This man has a knife.

4\. Sam was strapped to an operating table, ten feet in front of me

5\. This man has a knife.

6\. We're screwed.

I stared into Sam's eyes. I saw fear flash briefly, but it disappeared as soon as it was there. The man took a step forward, gripping the knife tighter in his hand. "Look who's up!" He exclaimed "Just in time too, I was about to start without you!" I stared into his eyes and saw an emotion that I couldn't quite name, but still managed to send a shudder down my spine. I knew that this wasn't going to end well. He took several more strides until he was standing right next to the table Sam was strapped to. "Well, lets get this show on the road!"

* * *

 **Liked it? Tell me why. Didn't like it? Tell my why.**

 **Gradual FAX but dont worry, it'll get there!**

 **Love yall**

 **~SWW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride**

"God please stop! Make him stop!" I begged for what seemed the hundredth time. Sam was still strapped to table, and he didn't look like he could hold on much longer. Blood dripped from the table making a large pool on the white tiles. My wrists were bloody and bruised from being yanked against the chains in my failed attempts to reach this asshole and beat the shit out of him. My throat was dry and raspy from hours upon end of screaming. Sam lifted his head weakly and stared into my eyes. His grey eyes contrasted brightly against his bruised and mangled face. Oh God, how could you let this happen to him? Why?

He unlocked Sam's restraints and lifted him up from under his arms. He huffed as Sam's body went limp in his arms. He dragged Sam over to a wall that was parallel from me, and clasped Sam's wrists into chains hanging from the wall. Sam hung from his wrists, his toes barely touching the ground. His back was the only clear thing I could see, it was also the only part of him that was unharmed.

"I'm sorry to say this is our last event," The man, Satan, as I will now refer to him, said sadly. He unhooked something from his belt and unwound it. "THWACK!" I jumped as the sharp noise filled the room. A sharp pain blossomed on my left arm. I look down only to see a large gash on my forearm.

My eyebrows scrunched together as I looked up, back at Satan. Oh no, please no. Satan's right hand was clenched around a whip. He met my eyes and gave me a quick wink before he raised his hand above his head. In the same moment, the door crashed open, and three guys came running into the room. One knocked Satan over the head with some sort of stick, and dragged his limp body out of the room. Another rushed over to Sam and started working on the chains. The last one, made his way over to me. He crouched down in front of me, his dark eyes looked into mine through his unruly black hair. "I'm fine," I croaked, "please help Sam. He needs you not me." His eyebrow raised slightly, but he ignored me and started to cut through my chains with a bolt cutter.

"Fang she's right I need help over here!" The guy working on Sam huffed. "He's really bad I need you to hold him up while I cut through the chains." Fang, what an odd name, stopped cutting through my bindings and went over to help with Sam. I slumped against the wall and closed my eyes. I tried to stay awake but I was mentally and physically drained. I fought against the urge to sleep, but for the second time in 24 hours, I slipped into darkness.

When I woke, I was in the passenger seat of a car. It was dark out, and I wasn't anywhere that I Recognized. Thank you God, it was all just a dream. I looked over to my mom to ask her where we were, but only it wasn't my mom. "What the..?" I stuttered. Fang looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. Oh no. Oh no oh no it wasn't a dream. Where is Sam? I panicked, turning around in my seat to look in the back. No Sam there. I unbuckled my seatbelt and started yanking at the door handle.

"Relax," commanded and husky voice. I stopped, looking over at Fang. The ringing of the seatbelt alarm and the hum of the engine were the only sounds in the car. Had I just imagined him speaking? Did my conscience now sound like a sexier version of Scott Eastwood? "Seatbelt," the voice said again, but this time I saw his lips move. It was Fang who spoke. Oddly I complied, sitting back into my seat and buckling up. He said nothing else, just drove on.

We finally stopped at what appeared to be an office building, about seven stories high. He took my hand and lead me into the building. The lobby reminded me of a hotel, and ai could tell this building was much larger than it looks. He walked over to an elevator and pressed the up button. While we were waiting I couldn't help but notice his hand fit perfectly with mine. It was warm and calloused, but strangely comforting.

"J.J!" Mr. Tall Dark and Silent called out. A girl that looked around my age came in through one of the doors and looked me up and down. As she walked her golden brown hair swished around her face as it fell in in delicate curls down to her shoulders. As her gaze met my face, my chocolate brown eyes met her sapphire blue ones. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"You know what to do," Fang told her. Wow, five words at once. That has to be some sort of record.

"Of course I do! Lets go Max." J.J gently grabbed my arm and started to lead me down the hall when I stopped.

"Wait how do you know my name?" I asked wearily. I know I shouldn't care, but I couldn't help it.

"Sam told me!" She said as if it were obvious, "now come on we need to get you cleaned up." Sam! Where was he? Is he okay? As I opened my mouth to bombard her with questions she held up her hand and shook her head as if saying 'not now'.

I then noticed I was no longer holding Fang's hand. I couldn't help but feel the disappointment washing over me. I've only known this boy for a few hours and I was already craving his touch? Maybe Satan did do something to me in that room after all.

She led me into a large room, filled with dressers and closets. She looked me up and down for the second time and led me over to one of the doors. "I think these clothes will suit you." J.J said.

"Yeah this will be okay." I said staring into the closet.

"Pick out your clothes and I'll take you to your room so you can get washed up," J.J said as she walked out of the closet.

I stepped in and looked around. I grabbed an outfit similar to what I was wearing before; grey leggings, a black Akua sweatshirt, and some black vans. I walked out of the closet and looked around for J.J.

"Here follow me," she said and she made her way across the room. We walked until we made it to another door. We walked into another hallway and she led me to the very end. She opened a door to the left and behind it was a huge room with a king sized bed, sofa, plasma screen t.v, desk with a Macbook Pro, and a little sitting area. We walked in and she led me to a bathroom.

"Put your stuff here and you can go ahead and take a shower. The room is yours now," she said with a kind smile, "just type in 5366 into the phone on the nightstand if you need me. Later you can go back and get all the clothes you need. That room will always be accessible." She walked out the door leaving me alone in my 'new room'. I closed the bathroom door and stripped off my bloody rags that were once clothes. I stepped into the shower, the feeling of warm water cascading down my back was like heaven.

After I washed all of the blood out of my hair and cleaned my wrists and ankles, I got out of the shower. I dried my hair and changed into my newly picked out clothes. I stepped out of the bathroom and surveyed my new room. It was nice, but it wasn't home. It seems like years ago I was standing in my bedroom, but it was only this morning. Would I ever be able to go back there? What about Mom, Ella and Ari? Were they okay?

I pushed my thoughts aside and walked out of my room and into the hallway, looking it up and down. I decided to go left and I walked until I got to an elevator. I clicked the button for the top floor and waited. The elevator dinged and I stepped in. It dinged again and I stepped out into some kind of sky lounge, the whole ceiling was made of what seemed to be glass.

"Hey look it's new girl!" a voice shouted out. I tore my gaze from the night sky to the group of people sitting in front of me. There was a group of guys all sitting around a coffee table, and they were all looking at me.

"Yo Fang is this the chick you picked up from Rick's?" a blonde boy asked. Rick? I assumed that's what Satan's real name is. I personally think Satan fits him better.

"This chick," I retorted, "Has a name."

"Yeah bro she has a name don't be rude!" The boy who helped Sam out of his chains said. I could finally get a good look at him in the light. His curly strawberry blond hair suited him well. He seemed tall,I couldn't really tell due to the fact he was sitting down. "So what is your name?" He asked.

"Max." I said. "Maximum Ride."


	3. Chapter 3

**LINKS TO OUTFITS, TATTOOS, AND ROOMS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

 **Also, If the format seems messed up I'm sorry, I post these from my iPad.**

 **THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER, KINDA BORING BUT IT WILL PICK UP NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

 _PREVIOUSLY: "Yo Fang is this the chick you picked up from Rick's?" a blonde boy asked. Rick? I assumed that's what Satan's real name is. I personally think Satan fits him better._

 _"This chick," I retorted, "Has a name."_

 _"Yeah bro she has a name don't be rude!" The boy who helped Sam out of his chains said. I could finally get a good look at him in the light. His curly strawberry blond hair suited him well. He seemed tall,I couldn't really tell due to the fact he was sitting down. "So what is your name?" He asked._

 _"Max." I said. "Maximum Ride."_

The boy who helped Sam smiled. "That's a badass name," He stated, "I'm Iggy."

"It is what it is," I shrugged, Nice to meet you Iggy." As nice as it could be at least under the circumstances. His smile grew as he looked up and down my attire.

"I'm Gazzy. You'll find out soon enough why," the blonde boy stated.

"So," said Gazzy, "How are you liking it here at-" he was cut off when Fang smacked him upside the head. Fang gave him a look that obviously made Gazzy uncomfortable.

"Liking it here at what?" I asked. "Where am I?" Everyone looked around, not sure what to say, or even who was going to say it.

"Fang you explain," Iggy said.

"Fang rarely even talks let alone explains things!" Gazzy joked.

Fang gave Gazzy another look, but Gazzy just laughed this time.

"Well you're in Virginia," Iggy started

"I'm WHERE?!" Yes I know what you're thinking, 'Max you got a C in geography', but I know for a fact Virginia is no where near my home state: A.K.A. Arizona.

"Well duh, Quantico is where–" Gazzy was cut off again by Fang, who smacked him for the second time.

I was really getting tired of them cutting Gazzy off, since he was the only one who wanted to give me any answers.

"Oh please, just tell the poor girl. She's here now anyways, no going back," J.J said as she walked in, "I'll explain, Max. This is a lot to take in so brace yourself," She warned, "seven years ago, Drake Ansley was arrested for the kidnapping and murder of nine teenagers over the course of six months. These weren't just normal teenagers though. They were the children of FBI agents, all of which who were working on taking down the most active terrorist group in the United States; The Katzu.

"Drake was a well known and well respected member of the Katzu, and wanted to humiliate the FBI as a punishment for attempting to take them down. Five months after his arrest, he broke out. All of us," J. around the room, "are also children of FBI agents working on the case. This is a top secret facility where we live to stay safe from the Katzu members. But we don't just sit around and do nothing, we train, and we work behind the scenes to help take them down. We are considered agents of the FBI and we take what we do very seriously." She finished. It was a lot to take in, but not at all what I was expecting.

"So why am I here? And who is Rick?" I asked, remembering Gazzy's comment about Fang finding me at Rick's.

"Rick is the leader of a local branch of the Katzu. He had his 'minions' pick up you, your siblings, and Sam, because all of your parents are Federal Agents." JJ explained. What? My mom is not an FBI agent.

"My mom is a veterinarian... and siblings? They took Ella and Ari too? Where are they?" I couldn't stop the questions from escaping my mouth.

"Ella and Ari are safe, they are in their rooms probably being briefed there. Sam is in the infirmary. And we aren't talking about your mom, Max... Your father, Jeb, is the head of the department."

I didn't know what to say. My father walked out on us when I was just a toddler. Ari was only a baby and Ella wasn't even born yet. Go figure, even gone he still manages to ruin our lives.

"I havent seen my father since I was three years old. Why do they want me when I have nothing to do with him?" I asked.

"That's why it took them so long to find you. As the head of the department you were the top targets, but he cut all ties years ago. Whether or not that was his intention, your father walking out gave you a normal childhood. We've been here for as long as we can remember." JJ told me solemnly.

"Where is my mom?"

"She's safe. She is in a different facility, one for spouses and siblings of the agents."

"Will I ever get to see her?"

"On the occasion."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means after you go through basic training, you yourself will be an FBI agent." I just stood there. Trying to process everything she told me. This is my new life. These are the people I will spend the rest of my life with until the Katzu are taken out. Was I okay with that?

Let me clue you in on a little something I've learned here in the past two months; Nudge and JJ are the spawns of Satan himself and they can make you do just about anything. Which is why I'm currently standing in a tattoo parlor.

"Max, you have to. Everyone has to have their own mark that represents them! And if you don't get it tattooed on, it's not official. You basically went through training for nothing if you dont do this." I narrowed my eyes at JJ as she said this.

"Why can't I just tell you I want my mark to be wings and you just accept it?" I asked. "What is the point of this mark thing anyways? I think it's stupid." Actually, I thought it was pretty sweet, but I wasn't going to admit that to them because my skin was on the line here.

"Think of it as like a gang sign, but it's your own personal sign." JJ explained.

"Yeah exactly! My mark is a music note, because I listen to music when I do literally everything. JJ has this cool dragon fly looking thing that's tattooed on her neck, Fang has a black feather because he's all dark and emo and apparently likes birds. But he has a tattoo of that on his forearm and it looks really edgy and kind of hot, ZOMG I can't believe I just said that. Anyways, Iggy's is the coolest because it looks like there is a bomb literally in his arm, how crazy is that? Gazzy has a toxic symbol because of his God AWFUL farts, duh his name is Gazzy. Angel is too young to get a tattoo yet. Gazzy won't let her get one because she's only eight years–" I smacked my hand over her mouth and shot her a look that said _I get it._

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll get the damn tattoo. But only if I get to pick out my outfit for the next time we have a mission, not you Nudge." Nudge huffed as I said this and muttered something about _'no appreciation of fashion'._

JJ however, clapped her hands together in pure delight and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the wall of designs. I searched for a solid ten minutes until I found what I was looking for. A set of wings in such detail I almost believed it was a photograph.

"I want that one," I told the tattoo artist, pointing to the image, "but I only want one of the wings, and I want it behind my left ear. So it looks like my ear has a wing." The tattoo artist raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I like how you think girl. Those colors too?" She asked.

"No, just the black out line."

"Alright sugar, this is probably gonna hurt."'

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

Apparently my deal with Nudge was going to come into play much sooner than I thought. I sat in my usual spot at the round conference table, waiting for JJ and Nudge to give the presentation of our next case. Not everyone was here, only Ella, Ari, myself, Fang, and Nudge. Maybe everyone else was late.

"Sick ink, Sis!" Ari proclaimed, catching sight of my new tattoo. "It's got nothing on mine though." He bragged, giving me a wolfish grin.

Knowing Ari, he probably went all out. Mom never let him get one, even after years and years of begging like a little puppy. Before he could continue with his bragging, JJ walked in with a stack of files.

"Sorry I'm late to my own meeting y'all! The copy machine ran out of ink before I finished making all of your copies." She passed us each our own folder.

"Okay, this case is slightly... Different from the usual. No dead bodies, no threats, no Katzu member spreading chaos. We've been notified that the son of an FBI agent has moved to Norfolk, due to his mother being stationed there."

"Stationed?" I questioned.

"Norfolk is home of the largest naval base in the world. His father is an FBI agent and his mother is in the Navy." JJ explained.

As JJ explained all this, Nudge flipped through a slideshow of pictures on the television monitor. A school picture popped up, showing us an image of a teenage boy. His pearly white teeth stood out against his tanned skin, and his unkempt blonde hair stopped just before his eyes. I'm sure he made sure his hair stayed that length, because his eyes were too gorgeous to be hidden. You could practically swim in the caribbean blue orbs.

"God bless his parents." Ella said.

"Amen to that." I agreed, still mesmerized by his eyes. Ari snorted and Fang rolled his eyes, a hint of a scowl on his face.

"Yes, he is quite the looker," JJ admitted, "but I didn't call you all here to drool on my conference table. We need you to drive to Norfolk, and bring him back here to be recruited. We can't have another incident like what happened with Max and Sam."

"You mean this tool is coming to stay here?" Ari asked, scoffing at the thought of it.

"I was hoping he was dead." Fang admitted, catching everyone off guard.

"He speaks!" I proclaimed, throwing my hands up as if I just witnessed the impossible. As I did this, a foot connected with my shin under the table.

"That fucking hurt!" I shot Fang my death glare, which I'll proudly admit sends people running for the hills. But no, Fang only smirked back, not even fazed by it.

"Max! Fang! Cut it out!" JJ interjected, "The four of you are leaving in an hour so go pack your things. You'll take two cars, two of you in each. It's about a three hour drive, so once you get to the Naval Station call me and I'll tell you where to go from there. Oh, and pack warm clothes. In case you havent caught on, late October in Virginia isn't the same as October in Arizona."

"I call riding with Ari!" Ella shouted.

That leaves me to ride with Fang. I glared at Ella across the table.

"What? Ari likes the same music as I do!" Ella said in defense.

 _Lord help me survive these three hours._

 _ **Okay so I realized something funny happened while writing this. I put JJ from Maximum Ride in the story as having the same job as JJ from Criminal Minds. Complete coincidence! And also, I dont know much about the FBI or the Naval Base in Norfolk, only what I've seen from NCIS and Criminal Minds, so just a reminder this is FICTIONAL and I'm making this up as I go! Hopefully I won't offend any of you that is not my intention!**_

 _ **Love it? Tell me why**_

 _ **Hate it? Tell me why**_

 _ **Sorry for such a boring chapter!**_

 _ **~SWW~**_


	4. AN

I never wanted to do one of these, but after the next chapter I post, there won't be any more without reviews. I want to hear your ideas on what to do with the story, advice on my writing, what you guys like or dont like, I need to know these things!

Also...

 *****the first person who can help me get these links on my profile, gets to decide a scene/mission for the story*****

The next chapter will be up soon! Sorry y'all!

~SWW~


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait y'all. Can someone PM me and tell me if the links are available in my bio? They don't show up on my ipad and that's where all the outfits are. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, it's 2 in the morning and I'm finishing this because I feel so guilty about the wait.**

 **Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, especially Maxandfang4ever for keeping me on my feet about updates!**

"Nudge, the deal was that if I get a tattoo, I get to dress myself for the next mission. Guess what, it's the next mission."

Let me clue you in on what's happening here. I was in my room packing when Nudge shows up with an outfit in her hands, ordering me to put it on.

"Max, I'm sorry but you can't this time. The next casual mission you can but you're bringing in a new recruit and you have to look professional. I mean come on you are a high school student and you're gonna try and convince everyone that you're an FBI agent while in jeans? Yeah right, Max." Nudge argued.

I hate when other people are right.

I huffed and grabbed the outfit from her, throwing it onto my new purple comforter. I turned my back to her with my arms crossed, waiting for her to leave. I'm a child, I know.

I could practically feel her eye roll as she walked away. I changed into the outfit Nudge had picked out. I should give her some credit, she tries to make the clothes she picks out as me as possible.

Black slacks and a white button up blouse with a black blazer. Not too bad I guess. The black boots were heeled and the earrings were in a Michael Kors box much to my dismay. The watch however was fine, a set of wings printed under the hands. I threw my hair up into a tight ponytail and grabbed my suit case.

When I walked into the parking garage I rolled my eyes. Ella was standing by one of the SUV's wearing an outfit almost identical to mine. Grey slacks, a flowy white blouse, coral blazer and coral strappy heels. Her hair was pulled into a perfect bun and like me, she was wearing designer earrings and a watch to match.

"You know, you guys could pass as twins," Ari admitted. He was right, the only difference between us was Ella's hispanic skin. One more constant reminder of my fuck up of a father. Maybe I was being a little dramatic. But I had every right to be dramatic.

We loaded everything into the two SUV's and headed off to Norfolk. The first half hour was filled with silence, Fang being his usual self didn't say a word. As much as I would like to continue admiring how good he looks in his black dress shirt, I am not going to sit in this car for three hours in silence. _Time to break the ice._

"Virginia is beautiful in the fall," I admitted, "I miss Arizona but it's hard to stay bitter about leaving when you get to look at all these colors."

Fang just nodded in agreement and continued to stare out the window. _Oh you have got to be kidding me_.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. _He couldn't just nod to a question_. He raised his eyebrow, not understanding.

"Before all of this," I explained, "where did you live?"

"New York."

Two words! _This is a start._

"Do you remember it at all? JJ said you all came here when you were young."

"Yes, I was eight when I came here."

I wonder what happened to him. Was there smashed windows and men dressed in black, attempting to kidnap an eight year old Fang? Or one day was he simply told to pack his bags?

"Do you ever wish all of this never happened? So you could have a normal life?"

"No. These people are my family."

I didn't ask anymore questions after that, I just turned on the radio and let Dierks Bentley fill the silence. To my surprise, Fang spoke up first.

"Country music?" He asked with a hint of smirk.

"What's wrong with country music?" I asked with exaggerated offence.

"Nothing, I just didn't peg you for the type," he admitted with a shrug.

"Don't peg me for anything, I'm unpeggable."

"I'm realizing that." He said with an unknown emotion laced in his words. _Why can't I figure you out?_

Through out the car ride, I found out Fang's favorite color is black (I know, I was shocked too), his favorite animal is a hawk, and his real name is Nick.

I'll admit, not much for three hours, but it was a start.

I can't forget to tell you all my eureka moment. During these last three hours, I've come to a very obvious conclusion. Fang is a robot.

There isn't any other way to explain the electricity that courses through me whenever we touch.

I first noticed when we both reached to turn up the radio, our hands brushed against each other for only a second, but it was there.

And again, when I had to slam on the breaks, I shot my arm out across his chest to keep him from jolting forward. My entire arm erupted in the small electric tingles.

Moments ago it happened again, when the car started ringing. Yeah, you heard me. _The car literally started ringing._ Fang reached his hand out and pressed a button on the steering wheel, all while brushing his arm against my own. Que electric robot tingles.

Then I found out that rich people cars have bluetooth.

"Okay Max, take the next exit and then follow the signs that lead you to his high school. Find the main office and show your badge, say you're there for Dylan Thomas." JJ explained over the phone.

"Ari and Ella will stay behind and deal with the last of the paperwork while you and Fang pick Dylan up from his class."

I parked the car in the parking lot of a colossal high school. Red brick, white columns, beautiful landscaping. Hell, this place even had a lake with a fountain in the middle.

Fang and I walked in the main entrance and were greeted by a swarm of kids in dry cleaned uniforms. I had expected to blend in, still being a highschool student myself, but surrounded by french braids and plaid skirts I stuck out like a parrot in a chicken farm.

"Hey Reece, come look at this babe over here!" a guy in khakis shouted. A guy in khakis, I know I know, not very descriptive considering all the guys were in khakis.

"Hot damn," Reece–I'm assuming hollered, "someone please tell me this girl is new here. I haven't conquered anything like her before."

Wait, they're talking about me?

"Conquered? What am I the Americas?" I whispered to Fang. He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me away from the two prep school horndogs and towards the main office.

Robot tingles you guys. Robot tingles.

We found Dylan's schedule and we were now standing in front of his classroom door. The bell had rung a few minutes before so the halls were deserted, save me and Fang.

"Ready?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. It was my new favorite thing. There was a glint in his eyes that calmed every nerve in my body. One look from him and I could save the world.

The robot tingles were still a mystery to me, but there seemed to be an unspoken friendship between us. Sure, I only knew his favorite color and that he spoke about five words a day, but I felt as if I had known him for years. Like I could trust him with anything, and that glint in his eyes told me that he felt that same.

Fang knocked on the door, scattering my thoughts and bringing me back to the present. The door opened and we were greeted by a woman no later than thirty years old. Her hair was in a tight bun and her skirt was fitted, going just passed her knees.

She smiled and motioned us to come in. Thirty eyes bored into the side of my head as I introduced Fang and I to the teacher, showing my badge to her as I spoke.

"We're here for Dylan Thomas." I told her. I scanned the class and my eyes caught the Carribean blue orbs I had admired in the conference room. "He needs to bring his things with him."

Dylan's eyebrows scrunched together as he packed his books into his bag. He waved to his murmuring classmates as he followed us into the hallway. We met up with Ella and Ari in the main office and we walked out of the school back to the SUVs.

I made Ella and Ari take Dylan, I figured they could explain to him better than I could. Because let's face it, Fang wouldn't have been much of a help.

JJ called again and instructed us to get a hotel. Sure we could have made it back to headquarters today, but it would be late and apparently late night driving was frowned upon if it was avoidable.

Fang checked us in with his FBI credit card because Ari, Ella, and I had yet to receive ours. He got us two rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys.

Ella and I said our goodnights to the boys and made our way to our room.

"I call first shower!" I announced as we settled in.

"Max, you call first everything!" Ella whined.

"I shouldn't even have to call it you know, considering I was born first. It should be a given." I retorted with a wink. I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom, not waiting to hear Ella's response.

The warm water was my safe haven, erasing all my thoughts as it rained over me. I cut my shower short for Ella's sake. We were both new to this and being on missions tired us both immensely.

I walked back into the room to find Ella on the hotel phone.

"–extra french fries please, yeah thanks." I grinned at Ella who responded with a thumbs up. I had been so caught up in the mission that I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

I got in bed and flipped on the TV while Ella got in the shower. As soon as I got comfy someone knocked on the door.

Room service already? That was quick. I got up and padded to the door. I only got it open a crack when it slammed it, hitting me in the face, knocking me to the floor. Immediately I was yanked up by my still wet hair.

"Where is he?!" a man wearing a ski mask shouted in my face.

"Well?! Where is Dylan Thomas?!" He shouted again, shaking me by my hair. I snapped into focus and shot my palm into his nose, hearing the crack. He screamed and tossed me to the floor, holding his now gushing nose.

I scrambled to the door connecting our room to the boy's and banged on it, screaming for them to run. A second man pushed passed the first and grabbed a hold of me, yanking me away from the door. He threw me against the bedside table, my head hitting the corner.

My vision blurred as I got up. My head was pounding and I couldn't see straight, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I lunged for the second man, taking us both down to the floor. I straddled him and started punching blindly.

For the second time, I was yanked up by my hair. Also for the second time, I was flung against the bedside table. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't get back up for the second time.

The all too familiar feeling of unconsciousness started to consume me. In the distance I heard shouts, and maybe even my name. But I was too far under. _I'm hoping this wasn't becoming a habit._

 **Liked it? Tell me why. Didn't like it? Tell me why.**

 **Love y'all**

 **~SWW~**


End file.
